


Power Play

by combustible_lemons



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fade to Black, Grinding, Making Out, takes place before the sandwich incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combustible_lemons/pseuds/combustible_lemons
Summary: "Someday, Laser promised himself, the woman he loved would see him as an undeniable equal. As someone whose powers could truly match up to hers."Laser struggles with feelings of inadequacy, and tries to cope the only way his knows how.





	Power Play

Laserblast sat at his desk, exhausted after having spent another long afternoon in his lab. POINT’s mission that morning had ended earlier than expected, which thankfully allowed him some time to make more attempts with his experiments. But, after several long hours of work… his efforts still weren’t turning out the results he wanted. It was infinitely maddening, and his patience was beginning to wear thin.

He squeezed his tired eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing. The fluorescent lights were starting to get to him, making his vision swim. Leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk, Laser held his face in his hands and tried to make the impending headache go away through sheer force of will. It wouldn’t, of course, but a part of him stupidly held hope that he could somehow have that kind of control over his own body. He found himself constantly wanting more control over something, _anything_ in his life these days.

With a heavy sigh, he looked up at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. Very late, in fact. As much as he wanted to stay and run some last few tests, he had to go home eventually. Letting out another sigh, he stood. It was time to pack things up and call it a night.

After cleaning and storing the last of his beakers, Laser swapped his lab coat for his helmet and shut the lights off as he walked out. The bell of the donut shop facade rang as the door swung closed. Once outside, the night air granted a merciful relief to his lungs, cool and crisp enough to wash out the last remaining sting of formaldehyde that had been burning his nostrils all day. He made his way back home slowly, trying to lengthen his last few moments alone before he had to face Silver Spark again.

Sparks… Someday, he promised himself, the woman he loved would see him as an undeniable equal. As someone whose powers could truly match up to hers.

But that day was not today, unfortunately. Today, he had to continue dealing with his feelings of utter inadequacy and pray that he could at least get some sleep before their mission tomorrow.

When he got back, he entered the bedroom as quietly as possible, knowing that Sparks would probably be asleep this late at night. But, despite his efforts, he heard the rustle of sheets as she stirred awake.

_Damn it._

Silver Spark’s tired voice called out to him. “Laser?”

He sighed, placing his helmet on the dresser. He undid the buckles of his arm bracers and slid them off.

“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry to wake you.”

It was dark, but he could still see her silhouette as she swung her legs to the floor and stood.

“Another solo mission?”

“Yeah.”

It was a small lie, one he could tell easily because there was a particle of truth in it.

As he continued to undress, Sparks approached him, long waves of hair swaying behind her as she walked. Once she got close enough, he could see affection in her eyes, blinking away remnants of sleep. She smiled softly and reached out to take his hand.

“Let me help,” she said.

He glanced down at where Sparks held him, cradling his forearm and wrist. What he actually wanted was to tell her to leave him be and go back to sleep, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

She gently hooked her fingers under the edge of his glove and pulled it off. Ever considerate, she folded it neatly before placing it next to his helmet and reaching for the other one.

As he watched her ministrations with odd curiosity, a vicious feeling began to burn in his chest.

This gesture, something that he knew was meant to be affectionate and loving, suddenly made him feel very, very angry.

Before Laser could stop himself, his low voice seethed with venom. “So now I’m too damn weak to even undress myself, huh? Like some useless _child_?”

Sparks placed down his other glove and stopped. She was silent for a moment before responding.

“No, Laser. You know I don’t think that.” Her words were stern, but there was also a palpable hurt in it that he’d never heard from her before. His anger morphed into shame.

“I— I’m sorry. I… don’t know why I said that,” he murmured, his voice fractured.

What the hell was he _thinking?_ How could he be so bitter to her, to _Sparks_ of all people? Laser took a halted step back. Some of that anger still burned low in his chest, directed at himself now.

He hated this. He hated feeling so on edge, feeling like such a goddamn failure, like he would never be good enough for her. How could she still love someone so useless as him?

The corners of his eyes prickled. Distantly, he supposed that all the emotion he’d been desperately trying to ignore all day had finally manifested. He turned away quickly before Sparks could see, hanging his head to hide his face.

But, of course, she did see. So she approached him slowly once again.

“Honey, look at me.” There was a touch at his shoulder.

He took a shallow breath, resisting her request.

“Please,” she begged.

At that, Laser finally forced himself to meet her gaze. There was so much concern on her face, concern he wholly and completely did not deserve, and he only became more angry at himself.

Sparks searched his eyes frantically for a long moment, then tugged him close into an embrace. He froze on instinct, but the longer she held him he felt his resolve start to crumble. Eventually, he let himself hug her back and buried his face into her shoulder, taking in the familiar smell of her hair, the warmth of her body. Her strong arms always felt so comforting around him.

Despite everything, he really did love her.

“Carol…”

“It’s okay. It’s alright,” she said, stroking his back gently.

He let out a shuddering sigh. “It’s not alright.”

“No, Laser. You’re _strong_, stronger than you know.”

He couldn’t respond to that. Not when he knew how wrong she was. Still, he continued to let Sparks hold him for a long while, until the worst of his emotion had subsided and he could breathe again. The anger still bubbled somewhere deep in his gut, but he could try ignoring it for a little while longer. For her.

He _would_ succeed with his experiments someday and become stronger. He had to.

Eventually, Sparks leaned back and took his face in both her hands, brushing away dark strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

“I love you,” she whispered, soft enough that no other creature in the world could have heard it but him. Then, she tilted her head up to kiss him. Sparks moved her lips so beautifully over his that he nearly shivered, sinking into it as she caressed his face. He could feel so much passion and determination in her touch, and it drew him to her like a magnet. He could only respond in kind and kiss her back, keeping the pace gentle and slow.

She let out a soft, soft sigh.

In an instant, the spark inside him that always existed for her ignited into flame, somehow fuelled by his remnant anger to burn even stronger. It licked through his body all the way to his fingertips, drawing a low, quiet moan from his chest. Laser clutched at her shoulders, tilting his head to slot their lips together more snugly.

At that moment, he decided that he would not be getting a full night of sleep tonight.

He brought a hand up to bury his fingers into her thick hair, tugging just enough to make her head tip back so he could bow over her as they kissed. Sparks let out a soft hum, breathed a sigh through her nose as he sucked and nipped at her plush bottom lip. But she also knew about give and take (_oh, _how she knew…) and after a moment pulled their bodies flush together and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

God, he could never tire of drinking her in like this. The feeling of it always completely… consumed him. Like kissing her filled a pit somewhere in his soul he hadn’t known existed. She was _intoxicating_, so passionate and loving. Laser wanted to possess her heart, fully and wholly.

He may be weak as a hero, but here, being with Sparks like this… he could be as powerful as he wanted to be.

_Oh yes._

The realization filled him with a sudden, overwhelming need to possess her entirely, to make her turn to putty in his hands and give her so much pleasure that she would never be able to love anyone else but him ever again.

_Fuck_, was that an appealing thought, one that he somehow knew he was capable of making real. It was just a matter of how.

Filled with the desperate energy of arousal, he trailed his hands hard down her sides, digging at the soft flesh of her hips and then around to the dip of her lower back. Sparks hummed into his mouth, pressing closer. He knew she loved it when he touched her like this, worshipping her body like the goddess she was. One hand dipped lower to grip the wonderful swell of her backside and clutch her to him, slowly grinding his hips against her to take some of the edge off.

Sparks broke the kiss with a quiet gasp, her eyes closed and brows raised. Hm, now _that _was a face he would never get tired of seeing. He ground against her again, watching her expression carefully and adjusting his angle until she began trembling against him. He kissed her again, passionate and deep, never ceasing the slow motion of his hips.

After a sweet, delicious moment of rutting against each other like dogs in heat and sucking on her tongue, Laser broke away and bent down to gather Sparks into his arms. He carried her bridal-style to the bed, earning an approving hum from her as he laid her down and climbed on top of her. She gave him a knowing look, reaching to pull him closer. Sparks always responded to him so wonderfully, knew him so well, especially in moments like these.

Tonight, he would show her he had the power to give her anything and everything she wanted.

He leaned down to brush her hair aside and whisper in her ear, his voice low and gravelly with arousal.

“I want you, Sparks,” he breathed, pressing a wet kiss to her temple. “Let me take you apart.”

Laser drew back again to look at her directly, seeking approval for what he wanted to do to her, the kind of love-making that he so desperately craved. He wanted, _needed _to have control for once in his life, and this was the best way he knew how.

Sparks searched his eyes, her own pupils blown wide. Then, after an excruciating moment, she nodded and said, “_Yes…_”

He growled, his lips stretching into a wicked grin.

_Good, _he thought. _You’re mine. _

He dipped down to latch onto her neck, sucking at her skin to earn him a delicious moan. She squirmed restlessly beneath him, gripping at his arms and digging in her nails in a way that just made him work harder at her neck, pulling her taut like string.

Laser let his mouth travel up along the line of her jaw, making her head tip back as he lavished the skin there. He could feel the vibrations in her throat as she hummed approvingly, the hold on his arms tightening.

Slowly, Laser moved back down to her collarbone, pulling at her t-shirt to kiss and nip at her sternum, the top swell of her breast.

When his lips couldn’t reach skin any further down, he whispered, “Sit up, love.” She obeyed, lifting her arms up expectantly as he hooked his fingers under the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. It took a bit of manoeuvring to release all of her hair from the fabric but once it was through, the wavy strands fell across her shoulders and chest, decorating her skin like a beautiful golden curtain. One of her breasts peaked through the strands, and he couldn’t help but dip down to press a teasing open-mouthed kiss to her nipple, his hands gripping at the flesh of her newly exposed waist. Sparks gasped and fell back against the bed, Laser bending and following her down. She raked her fingers through his hair as he kissed her.

“_Oh…_” she sighed.

Another smile spread across his face. He loved getting her like this, responding to his touch like putty in his hands. Her body opened up to _him_, and only him.

Laser’s other hand crept up to cradle and squeeze her other breast before switching sides, sucking more wet kisses there until both her nipples were glistening with his saliva, now pointed in the cool air of the room.

After a long few moments of teasing, he lifted his head and kissed her lips again, dipping his tongue inside her mouth. Even now, Sparks responded so well to him, throwing her whole being into the kiss, enjoying the feel of him as much as he was enjoying her.

When Sparks slid her fingers into his hair again and tugged, he nearly purred. He rutted against her hip, just to relieve some of the ache, before forcing himself to stop. His body was eager for what was to come, but he had to show restraint.

He managed to pull himself away to slide further down the bed, though his lips never really left her skin, leaving a trail of wet kisses across her breasts and stomach as he went. She opened her legs further to accommodate him, and he could feel her shivering the closer he got to his destination.

Laser pulled off her shorts and underwear together, taking a moment to appreciate how fucking incredible her naked thighs were. He ran his hands over them, kneading her flesh to feel the strong muscle that lay beneath her soft skin.

She was so beautiful it almost made him angry. Beautiful and _powerful_. It could be easy to forget sometimes, given that she was still technically a junior member of POINT. But, every time he saw her in battle, she had grown to outclass him in basically every field. Strength, speed, strategy… she’d quickly come to master them all. She’d excelled beyond anything he could have predicted, and left him behind in the dust. It was strange being so proud, yet so indescribably envious of her at the same time.

But he couldn’t dwell on that now. He had to savour this moment, let himself get drawn in to the feeling of her body slowly submitting to him.

With his hands, he pushed her legs apart further and kissed the inside of her thigh. It made her squirm restlessly, so he gripped her tighter and forced her legs to stay put as he teased centimeters away from where she clearly wanted his mouth.

He switched to her other thigh and he could hear rustling as she gripped and ungripped the sheets.

“Laser, please,” she murmured, an edge of desperation in her voice.

“Hmm?” He moved his lips _just_ a hair up her thigh. She drew in a sharp breath through her teeth.

“Please stop teasing me,” she said, covering her eyes with one arm.

He laughed against her skin. “Alright, alright.” He kissed below her navel. “But when I said I’d take you apart, I _meant it._”

Laser finally pressed a soft kiss to her labia.

“_Ah…_” Sparks shivered.

Laser took a firm hold of her thighs and gave Sparks a bold lick. Her hands threaded into his hair and held on as he went to work.

This was going to be a fun night.

…

It was a long while before he was done with her, having made her come at least three times and having spent inside her twice. Definitely one for the memory books.

But when the euphoria finally started to wear off, lying there next to Sparks as she slowly drifted off to sleep again, Laser still felt… strangely empty. Dissatisfied. This had only been a temporary fix for his feelings of inadequacy. Still, he couldn’t regret it. Never. Seeing those looks on Sparks’ face, feeling the way he did for those precious moments, in control and powerful… it was worth it, even if it was fleeting.

At least now, he could finally sleep. He could forget about his troubles for a few hours more, before they started their mission tomorrow. They would awake, get ready together, go out together, fight together… and he would retreat once again to his lab to figure out a way to make that horrible feeling of failure in his chest go away.

One day, he promised himself again. One day, he would find a way to beat the odds, and rise above the rest.

…

(But most people never beat the odds. That’s how odds work.)

…

END

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's how KO was conceived!! ahahahhaaaaa
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! I'm so sorry I chickened out before I could write more explicit smut but I wanted to get this fic out of my system before the OK KO hype died down rather than leaving it unfinished on my hard drive forever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (long story short, the thirst for daddy laserblast is too strong but I'm a COWARD who couldn't bring myself to make it more smutty plz forgive me ;_; anyways how about that finale, huh??)


End file.
